


[Podfic] Found - Part of the Johnlock Collection

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ficlet, First Kiss, Hide and Seek, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Short One Shot, Skinny Dipping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is chapter 9 of The Johnlock Collection, written by cwb.  They're all one-shots and I'm not going to create podfics out of all the chapters, so I thought it would be better to release any podfic'd chapters as one-shot podfics.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>    "What are we doing here?"</p><p>    "We're going for a swim."</p><p>    "At the sake of asking you to repeat yourself ... no, never mind. Swimming. Do you have trunks in one of those poncy pockets of yours?"</p><p>    Sherlock doesn't turn around from where he's slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't be boring, John."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Found - Part of the Johnlock Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



  
  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ya5gl1ic7kr3ukp/the_johnlock_collection_by_cwb_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cu9l7q5y4epesqt/the_johnlock_collection_by_cwb_ch_09.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/found-the-johnlock-collection-by-cwb-ch-09)



Reader's Notes:

I've always enjoyed cwb's works, but this particular chapter from "The Johnlock Collection" really struck a chord with me and I've been thinking about it off and on ever since it was posted. I just love the atmosphere of it, how delicate and sweet and sensuous it is, and yet somehow, cwb has this magic ability to incorporate some humor, as well. Just lovely. Anyway, I was in dire need of recording some fluff to balance out some of the more angsty pieces I'm working on, and this came to mind and I just had to do it. Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated or come find me on tumblr.

Length: 11:43

Size: 10.7 MB

Much gratitude to cwb for this beautiful story and permission to record it, and also thanks to my steadfast Beta, sw70, who was quite pleased to have something happy to inspect for a change.

Small instrumental bits are from "Champagne Supernova", by Oasis


End file.
